Entanglement
by Tapho
Summary: Bulla begins her life as a new college student later than most do, and gets to know an old family friend more intricately than she ever thought she would. B-chan x Gohan; M -for language & adult situations.
1. Early to Bed, Early to Rise

**Entanglement**, by Tapho.

_Bulla x Gohan_.

**a/n**; :) 'ello, love. Well I'm Tapho, & I'm finally posting a story on after having an account since...forever. Yeah. See what had happened was...

Well, I have a story that I've written about B-chan & Gohan. I'm kind of a sucka for odd couples, & that's mostly what I'll write about. With the exception of Bulma x Vegeta. I love them together!

I'm a little rusty on my writing (it's been a minute) & I'm not a DBZ encyclopedia, but I do love the series. This won't be a story adhering to the canon storyline naturally, since Bulla & Gohan aren't even close in age (but they kinda are in my story). See, I'll explain discrepancies at the end of the chapter-you just read & tell me what you think! I won't make it too outrageous, I promise. My first fic'll be a little tame.

A little.

(That's code for **LEMONZ** later).

Oh God, okay. I'm totally wasting your time here. Just read! & enjoy it! Or don't, I'm not the boss of you!

(_You'll enjoy it_). :|

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I'm making royalties off this shit, hell yeah.

(j/k, don't sue me).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Early to Bed, Early to Rise (But Late to Bed, Late to Class)<strong>

Bulla ran down the eerily empty halls. Each of her steps echoed against the walls & doors, reminding her of just how tardy she was this morning-on her first day of university courses.

_348B-_! Her nimble feet stopped just in front of her destination. Her fingers squeezed the notebook she held as she peered in the window. Nearly a full house.

"Shit," she muttered in disdain. All eyes would be drawn to her as soon as she walked in. _Unless you're quiet about it_, she told herself.

Taking a shallow breath, she turned the knob.

**CLICK**. The door wouldn't allow Bulla a peaceful entry, as it squeaked the entire way open. She mentally cursed it, walking inside gingerly-shutting the offending door behind her.

_Step_. _Step_. _Step_. _Step_. Bulla practically tiptoed to the lecture seats, her aqua eyes focused on a vacant seat in the very top row, in a corner where she could disappear.

Some eyes were on her; she ignored them. Her sprightly legs hopped up the stairs & make it to the finish line for victory. She sat, crossing her legs. Her eyes reluctantly focused on the professor.

He was still lecturing, but his eyes were on her. She bit her lip, waiting to be scolded. Instead, he smirked-barely noticeable, but there. Bulla beamed a smile, offering a quick little wave. He turned back to the whiteboard, scribbling more equations.

_Ditched punishment this time_.

She opened her notebook, aiming to begin taking notes-until she gazed at her reflection in the small mirror tucked in the notebook's pocket. Taking it from its confines, she studied her face more closely, examining her makeup & hair. Everything seemed to be in order.

She looked about the classroom, glancing at the students around her. They seemed so...young. Bulla began attending this university just today, & she was probably older than most of the students in this class. At the age of 24, Bulla enrolled at the constant nagging suggestions from her mother. Although she could easily inherit part of her mom's company, Capsule Corporation, Bulma wanted her daughter to be fully ready for the duties it entailed. Her older brother Trunks finished college & even obtained his Master's degree, which Bulma insisted that Bulla do as well.

Bulla adjusted her t-shirt. She didn't look bad for a 24-year-old. She could still pass for a mature 19. Her unique blue hair was bundled atop her head in a cutely messy bun, with strands that were loosely framing her face. Her earlobes had a simple diamond earring on each. Her t-shirt was fitted, the front with a popular logo printed on it. Her skinny jeans fit snugly, framing her curvy legs. Her feet sported the latest popular, expensive sneaker.

_Not a day over 19_, Bulla declared to herself gleefully. As she sat her mirror down, she noticed the bustle of students shifting & moving about. Class was over.

Already? She didn't realize just how late she was. Picking up her notebook, she hurried down the lecture seating, hoping to make an exit as quickly as possible.

"Uh, Ms. Briefs-may I speak with you a moment?"

_Shit_.

Bulla stopped, her face turning to the professor that stood at his podium. She approached warily. So maybe she only delayed her punishment...

"Hi, Gohan," she began. "-uhm. Professor Son. Sorry."

"It's fine," he assured with a smile. "It takes some getting used to." Bulla nodded in agreement. She'd known Gohan her entire life as a friend of her family's. To now become her professor would take a bit of getting used to. "Well, I wanted to speak with you, about being late for class-"

"It won't happen again!" Bulla blurted out. "I overslept, & traffic was hell."

"I understand," Gohan replied with a nod. "Just be careful. Attendance is very important in college, as is paying attention when you finally do make it here..."

Bulla felt embarrassment creep up her neck. "I'm sorry. I had to check my makeup, you know. Girl stuff."

"I'll let it slide this time," he assured with a nod. "Next time, though..."

"There won't be a next time!" she countered, walking away. "Later!" Gohan waved, adjusting his glasses with his other hand. He figured having Bulla in his introductory physics class wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park. Bulma had warned him ahead of time, after all.

She turned around, just before leaving. "Did you always have those?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Those glasses. I've never seen you wear them before," Bulla noted.

"O-oh." His cheeks reddened. "I just wear them for my classes."

"Ah." Bulla gave him a final little wave before disappearing.

Gohan shook his head, removing the frames from his face.

* * *

><p>He parked his car in its ordinary spot, turning off the engine, &amp; with it the headlights. Darkness enveloped him as he got out of his sleek sedan, slamming the door shut-pulling the handle to make sure that it was locked.<p>

Lights among the parking lot cast a dismal glow as he made his way to his complex building. Most of everyone was asleep by now, with front door lights on, lights off inside. He climbed up steps, his goal aiming for the fifth floor. He could hear some things, like TV sets. A barking dog. A couple arguing.

Finally, his quest ventured to his floor. The very top floor, though the building was short in comparison to other apartment complexes in the city. He rather liked his building, his floor especially. His neighbors were typically people who more often than not kept to themselves.

Gohan checked his watch. A quarter 'til 11. Pretty late this evening. He had to endure faculty meetings made especially for the first day of classes, as well as prepare new lesson plans for the upcoming month.

He unlocked his front door, walking into pitch darkness. He walked over to the lamp's position in which he memorized by heart by now, & turned it on. It cast a dim glow about the living room-it was bright enough to see, but ambient enough to relax. His shoes he kicked off anywhere, & he loosened his tie to pull off.

"Hungry," he said to himself, walking to the kitchen. Gohan knew there would be nothing satisfactory-not compared to his mother's food. Yet, he settled for preparing ramen-his fall-back quickie when he was too tired to think anymore, much less cook a meal.

Taking the easy way out, he poured water in a bowl & dumped the ramen inside. He proceeded to stick the bowl in the microwave, turning it on HIGH.

_Hopeless_, Gohan thought of himself when it came to domestic matters such as these. His mother would do everything-cook, clean...he was spoiled in that sense. He would certainly try, make no doubt about that. But he never promised to be any good.

By now he shrugged his suit jacket off, hanging it on the back of the sofa. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway, rolling up his sleeves. He turned on his TV, turning channels aimlessly until he reached a national news channel. It was good to stay current with events.

The microwave chirped, & Gohan retrieved his dinner. He stirred a bit to make sure that the noodles were cooked right, & after finding that they were he took them to the living room.

He sat cross-legged on the sofa, & nimbly used his chopsticks to eat. His eyes focused on the television, but his mind anywhere but.

In the background, pictures of family & friends decorated the wall. He stared at the picture of his own family-he, Videl, & Pan, all grown up now.

Gohan's eyes softened, gazing at his daughter. Time did fly. He could remember carrying his daughter on his shoulders, & now she was a young lady in her last year of high school.

& Videl. Time was good to her-still as beautiful as ever. Though there was a vague emptiness that filled his soul that he couldn't explain. Their relationship had become...boring. Predictable. He would never tell her that, of course. He hated admitting that fact to himself. But it was the truth. Videl seemed content with it, while Gohan wanted to change it. No matter how much he pushed for date nights, or new positions or tricks in bed...Videl shrugged them off, or flatly refused. She was very much a routinist. Gohan thought that he was too, until recently.

He twirled his chopsticks in his ramen aimlessly. He purchased this apartment to be closer to the city, to the university he taught at. Gohan stayed in it during the weekdays, & he came back home to Videl & Pan on the weekends. Videl didn't seem to mind, or didn't care. When he was at home he would come back late, & she would be asleep by that time. When Gohan would wake in the morning, Videl would be gone for work already.

Kisses were rare, except for the routine pecks on the cheek or lips every now & then. Even so, they didn't create the spark they once had.

So the apartment was a sensible choice. At least so he reasoned.

Gohan turned off his TV & placed his unfinished ramen on the coffee table in front of him. Sleep was calling him, & he had no intention of ignoring it.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day in Gohan's class, sweetie?" Bulma asked her daughter earnestly, setting plates for the family dinner.<p>

"Fine," Bulla answered with a shrug, setting the cutlery.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was late." She waited for her mother to explode, but she didn't so Bulla continued. "Gohan didn't care, though. Well, he cared, but I'm not expelled or anything. It was just once."

"Let it be the last," her mother scolded. "Did you at least like it? He's a pretty good professor, huh?"

Bulla paused in thought. She hadn't actually paid attention. "Yeah. He's very...smart."

"I just knew you'd like going to university. Just imagine, in a few years you'll be able to run Capsule Corp. right alongside your brother!"

"Oh, mom." She dreaded talking about the company, much less school. "Can I at least graduate first?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Dinner passed, & Bulla said her good nights. She trotted to her bedroom upstairs—the same she's had all her life.

"I need my own place," she mused to herself, looking around. Wasn't the beauty of college being away from home, enjoying parties & boys without worrying that her father will pummel them? He's always know anyway, Bulla smiled to herself, noting her father's rather overprotective nature. She always had a tough time dating in high school; she imagined college no different.

Bulla settled into bed, having completed her nightly rituals—a wash-up, make-up removal, hair brushing, & such. She settled into her plush sheets, hugging a pillow as she picked up her cell phone from the nightstand. Texts, oodles of texts. Her phone lit up from all sorts of notifications, & she answered them one-by-one.

She yawned, & began to place her phone back down. She stopped midway, a thought crossing her mind.

Bulla bit her lower lip, & her thumb touched the button that would show her the contacts that she had saved. She scrolled through the list slowly, until she hit a particular name.

_Gohan_.

She'd never texted him before, but his phone number was always saved in the case that she needed it. Bulla never did, but it seemed compelling to contact him now, as late as it was.

What would she say? Bulla pondered carefully, before deciding on a very simple message:

_Sorry I was late. Class was fun. :)_

& Bulla pushed **SEND**. She hoped he knew it was her—or even had her number still.

After waiting for awhile with no response, Bulla powered off her phone & fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

><p>Gohan was quite exhausted, &amp; just before midnight he dumped himself in bed. Beforehand he tossed his smartphone on his nightstand, &amp; shimmied out of his professional clothes into more comfortable ones. He wasted no time jumping in bed, &amp; very soon after drifted into sleep—unaware of his phone lighting up, a text message delivered but yet to have been read.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**; :D Welllll? What'd you think? Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter if people aren't bashing their heads in brick walls because my 'fic was just _that_ unbearable.

Uhmmm. Things to explain that I find of importance:

-**Gohan's glasses**—I'm 90% sure that he wears them all the time, but in my imaginary world, he doesn't. He only wears them while working to appear smarter. Hence, Bulla's comment about never seeing him wear them before.

-**Pan's age**—I don't want to start a war over the age discrepancies between B-chan & Pan. In actuality, they're very close in age; I believe Pan may actually be a year older? Well in this 'fic, she's younger than Bulla by quite a bit. It'll make my story make sense later, due to some scenes I have concocting in my brain. It adds more internal conflict as well. More on that later. Specifically, Bulla is 26, Pan is 18. Gohan's around...late 40s, early 50s? That's kind of ew, but not really, because he's still hot.

-**routinist** ?- I spent about 5 minutes racking my head about how to spell it, even if it technically isn't a word. I think. Routine-ist? Ugh.

omg, okay, rambling much?

'til the next chapter.

-Tapho


	2. And Married?

**Entanglement (Ch. 2)**

**a/n**; :D Wow ! I didn't expect to get any reviews, so to come back to four of 'em...& none of them are like, "YOU SUCK." I'd like to take a moment & thank you guys ! c: I really do appreciate it! I'm here with Chapter 2, though I must admit that it is shorter than the first one because midterms got in the way & zapped my energy. But I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.~ Another quick note—I mixed up Bulla's age in this story (contradicted myself). In the last chapter I said she was 24, but at the very end of that chapter I said 26. I guess it doesn't really matter—but she's definitely 24. Just wanted to throw that out there. XD

**disclaimer**; Akira Toriyama begged me to pair up Gohan & Bra because they're so cute together.

loljk.

T_T He didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: &amp; Married?<strong>

Gohan awoke the next morning, his mood a little more chipper than usual. He couldn't explain the reason exactly for his high spirits, but he figured that today would be worth whatever trouble it decided to throw at him.

Sitting up, he rubbed his cheek & yawned, blinking at the bright sunshine that was fighting its way through his curtained bedroom window. He swore that he could even hear birds chirping—a rarity in the city that reminded him each day just how special his old home in the country was.

Gohan's groggy eyes caught his cell phone on the nightstand, blinking furiously. "Huh...forgot to charge it," he murmured to himself, picking up the device. After studying it further, he realized that he had a new text. Nothing out of the ordinary, however. It was his daughter Pan most of the time, as Gohan found that texting was the best way to keep up with a teenager. Occasionally it would be Videl, usually with a list of things she asked him to pick up on his way home for the weekend. Maybe even one of his fellow colleagues would drop a line or two.

_Message from: Bulla Briefs._

He squinted his eyes, as if doing so would make him realize that he read that incorrectly.

No; definitely from Bulla.

Gohan looked at his phone pensively. To be honest, he forgot that he actually had Bulla's number—but he remembered exchanging numbers some time back, just in case she may need him. Gohan didn't think it would be necessary, since he would immediately know anyway if she were in danger...& with Bulla being Vegeta's daughter she wasn't quite the pushover in terms of strength, even though she appeared slim & light.

Nonetheless, he finally opened the message. A small smile crossed his lips as he read it.

_Sorry I was late. Class was fun. :)_

Though he looked much younger than he was, Gohan was a little rusty when it came to texting. Granted, he knew how, but he always felt a bit awkward doing so. After a little ponderance, he replied:

_Glad you enjoyed it. Be on time today, huh?_

SENT. Gohan mentally chuckled, imagining Bulla being late for class again.

At that instant, his eyes fell on his own clock.

_Shoot! 10:58?_ Gohan hopped up frantically. How did he sleep in so late? He began teaching his class at 11:00—there'd be no way he would make it to the university on time!

A five-minute shower ensued with a rushed toothbrushing; his regular morning routine disrupted by his own tardiness.

* * *

><p>Oh, the irony.<p>

Bulla smirked, holding her cell phone. Gohan's reply instantly appeared, & she happened to already be in class.

A whole minute early, & seated in the front row to take effective notes.

Now it was pushing 11am, & Gohan—_Professor Son_—was nowhere to be found. The class was becoming a bit restless, with chatter growing louder by the minute.

Bulla pulled out her laptop, figuring that she would pass the time on her favorite websites. It wasn't until about 15 minutes after the hour that their professor rushed through the door, in one arm he had his suit jacket draped—the other he held firmly a steaming cup of coffee.

"I apologize," Gohan immediately apologized meekly. "Sometimes even the professor can be a little late," he joked. A few students chuckled; Bulla tittered, her bright blue eyes gazing up at him from her computer's screen. Gohan caught her gaze & a shade of red colored his cheeks.

She was going to hold this over his head—he already knew it.

After settling his things & taking the class attendance, Gohan began the day's lesson. Bulla began to jot notes religiously, paying attention & nodding as he explained his concepts.

Bulla's attention began to wane, but not from boredom. She studied her professor intently, noticing just how disheveled he appeared. His hair wasn't neatly in place—in fact, it looked as if he hadn't brushed it at all. He wasn't donning the suit jacket, only the wrinkled white shirt underneath. Gohan had the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow, showcasing his nice arms. A few buttons of the shirt were left undid from the top. He hadn't even bothered with a tie.

Gohan was...dare she say it...fetching today. Yes, he looked very much like a hunk from a movie, rather than a dork from a science lab. He even ditched the glasses.

Bulla chewed on the top of her pen as he rattled on. If he looked this way everyday, she would really enjoy coming to class.

"So are there any questions?" Gohan prompted, his eyes scanning the class. This question was indicative of the end of his lecture, & many students rustled with backpacks & closed notebooks. "Alright, see you tomorrow." Waves of students began to leave. Bulla packed her own things leisurely, hoping to catch her professor one-on-one once the crowd disappeared.

To her dismay, she spotted a few female students making a beeline for Gohan. _Oh brother_, she thought in annoyance. The young girls were giggly & chatty to Professor Son, who seemed oblivious to their amorous interest. He nodded, smiled, & responded to their questions respectively.

"There goes that," Bulla muttered under her breath, fully packed. She would catch up with him later, she decided. Besides, _she_ was the one with his phone number.

She left the classroom, shaking her head. She felt like a jealous girlfriend. How silly!

Gohan spotted her leaving & tried to grab her attention—but failed to do so as the other girls crowded him. He turned back to them, nodding in half-interest. He would catch up with Bulla later.

* * *

><p><em>I promise to be on time tomorrow if you'll be.<em>

Bulla sent it as a jest. She waited until quite late, after the bustle of the household quieted down, & she was readied for bed—snuggling with pillows beneath her lush comforter.

She bit her lip to lessen her grin as she got a nearly instantaneous response.

_It's perfect karma for me, huh?_ Gohan replied.

Bulla giggled to herself, agreeing. She wondered if she should reply again—Gohan was her _professor_, after all.

_But he's also your friend_, she reasoned with herself. Friends text friends—it's normal.

_You've got secret admirers I see_, Bulla typed. _Aren't they adorable?_

_I'm sure when they find out that I am over 50 with a teenaged daughter they will disappear_, he replied.

Bulla snickered. _& married?_ she added.

It took a bit of time before she got a response for that. _& married_, Gohan said, as if confirming her statement.

Bulla felt a strange feeling in her stomach, though she couldn't figure why. Maybe her mentioning his wife made Gohan feel awkward for texting her.

She decided to end the conversation, giving Gohan a good night. He replied the same, & Bulla drifted into another night of peaceful dreaming.

* * *

><p>Gohan set his phone aside, a bit disappointed that he &amp; Bulla's conversation ended abruptly.<p>

Maybe mentioning his marriage made Bulla a little wary of texting him.

It was all friendly, so she shouldn't really worry.

Or perhaps he was the one who was worried?

He picked his cell phone back up, sliding through their conversation. _& married?_

_& married_, he had responded, though he couldn't feel but the opposite. Here he was, in an apartment in the city, in bed alone. He hadn't heard Videl's voice in a few days. That shouldn't be how a marriage worked.

_& married_, Gohan thought a little bitterly to himself. He turned on his television, vegging out on the sofa with a comedic sitcom before bed.

* * *

><p><strong>an**; Again, so sorry for its shortness. I'll try to make up for it next time. C: I hope you enjoyed it—let me know if you did (or didn't) ! &. I hope no one minds that I call Bra "Bulla" in this fic. I like that name better. I know how some people can be like, "OMG. IT'S BRA NOT BULLA/BURA/WHATEVER." Like, does it matter? :/ &&. I don't mean to "bash" Videl. I think Gohan x Videl are a very cute couple. Just not in my fic. D: lmao. 'kay, until next time !


	3. Introductory Physics

**Entanglement (Ch. 3)**

**a/n**; OMIGAWD. You guys! I'm just...so ashamed that I left you all here, without an update in months! I'm not sure what my excuse is this time. I'll make up a cool one for you—I was babysitting a tiger. For seven months. Yep. It's like having a baby, you know.

No, but srsly. I'm really sorry, & I hope you enjoy this update. Shout out to all my reviewers, 'cause you're all amazing! Especially SSJ5-Gohan for being amazing & relighting my spark.:'D Okay! So—please, enjoy! Review, & hopefully I'll be back in a month or so to update!

**Disclaimer**; Gohan texted me last night & told me that this is totally what would happen if Bulla were of legal age. I was like WHOA.

He also told me to remind you guys that I'm not making money off this story. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Introductory Physics<strong>

"& as is necessary in most college courses, I'm going to ask you to complete a term paper."

Groans emerged from the audience, most audible was Bulla's. In her usual spot in the very front, her cry of displeasure echoed in Gohan's ears. He adjusted his glasses, continuing.

"It's a very informative way to get a great grade in this class. Besides, you'll have a couple of months to work on it, & topics are variable."

Bulla rested her chin in the palm of her hand. A stupid term paper. She knew it would be inevitable, but in an introductory Physics class? It'd be torture to write about formulas &...physics things.

It wasn't that she couldn't do it. Bulla was probably more versed in sciences & mathematics than anyone in the classroom—possibly even Gohan. She just couldn't be bothered with it at this point in her life. She felt she was too young to worry about equations—she should be dating, going to parties...isn't that what college is all about?

"Of course, if you need any guidance, you have my office hours. Feel free to stop by & I'll do what I can," Gohan added. He happened to glance at Bulla, her face holding a frown only the spawn of Vegeta could replicate from the royal Saiyan himself.

Though she appeared testy, Bulla was actually in very deep thought. Then again, maybe this term paper wouldn't be _so_ bad. Especially if she could end up pestering her half-Saiyan counterpart.

Bulla had grown quite fond of Gohan lately, & they were admittedly closer in the past month than in the past 24 years of her life. She often chat with him after class, & occasionally they'd text each other inside jokes about classmates & faculty members.

_Office hours, huh?_ Bulla hadn't thought to visit him while he was working once class was over.

Even so, she battled with her mind over why she was so enamoured by him. Bulla ultimately concluded that she felt _something_ for Gohan, but she didn't quite know how to describe it. Something like a schoolgirl crush, but with much more maturity. She didn't go panning after him so obviously like the 18-year-old freshman girls. Bulla did develop a hint of jealousy when they seemed to be entertaining him.

"So if there aren't any further questions or concerns, you're free to go," Gohan concluded with a small nod. "See you all tomorrow."

Bulla didn't bother packing her things—she waltzed right to Gohan's desk & hopped on top to sit. As if boasting victory, she turned to the girls very much on their way to their professor. Bulla's bright blue eyes gleamed as she dared them to approach closer, her father's signature frown shining through. "Hi Professor Son," she began, flipping her turquoise locks as she turned back to him.

"Hey, Bulla," he replied, packing his suitcase. After a moment he added, "If you do that everyday, I'll be out of here a lot sooner." He chuckled.

"I know, aren't they pests?" she said. "Then again, how often does a girl find an intelligent _and_ an attractive professor? It's kind of rare."

Gohan's cheeks reddened. "Well I don't know...I think of myself as every other professor guy."

"You really know how to play yourself down. Embrace it, like I do." Bulla flipped her long locks once more, crossing her legs. She mentally giggled with glee when she spotted the older Saiyan gazing at her long, bare legs—embarrassment coloring his face.

"You really are a beautiful girl," Gohan admitted. "You look just like your mom, it's eerie at times."

Bulla bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat. He called her beautiful. "Was that a compliment for me, or my mother?" she joked after quickly regaining her composure.

"Both," Gohan grinned. "Because there are moments when I see Vegeta all over your face, & there's nothing scarier than that."

She burst into laughter, shaking her head. "I am a Daddy's Girl, truly," she mused. "A lot of people say that I'm more like Daddy, even if I do look like Mom."

"You're a good balance," he said. "Beauty, brains, & wit. You'll get far, not many are so fortuitous."

Bulla smiled, genuinely happy that Gohan paid her such generous compliments. "Well I wanted to talk to you about this term paper."

"You're not getting out of it," Gohan grinned, sitting in his desk chair. Bulla turned to face him, her legs dangling childishly next to him.

"It was worth a try!" she giggled. "No, I wanted to see if you could help me."

"With what?"

"My term paper. During your office hours."

"Bulla...you could probably write one in a couple of hours. You don't need my help."

"But I want it to be perfect!" she protested, biting her lip. "I want an A-plus-plus quality paper."

"Which you could easily achieve on your own," Gohan countered. "Besides, this is an intro course. I won't grade harshly."

Her brows furrowed in annoyance. She wanted to spend more time with him—couldn't he see that?

"...but if you dropped by, I couldn't refuse you," he added. "A professor helps all his students."

Bulla shrugged. "Would you rather it be me, or a member of your fan club?" she asked, hopping off of his desk.

"Definitely you," Gohan replied with a laugh. "At least you'd have proper intentions of coming."

She sauntered over to her desk & began to pack her bag. "Yeah," she replied casually. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she turned back to him. "Text you later?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Of course," Gohan nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Bulla repeated with a smile, leaving her professor in the emptiness of the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>Gohan leaned back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head. He &amp; Bulla were developing an interesting sort of relationship, like high school buddies. For the past month they've communicated more—not only through texting, but talking regularly. He wondered why they had never communicated much before, only to remind himself of the great age difference. His daughter was about Bulla's age, after all.<p>

Gohan couldn't help buy notice Bulla's demeanor around him. Though she constantly teased the girls who she dubbed as his "fan club," Gohan felt that at times Bulla could be just as flirtatious.

He turned his chair in a full circle, lost in thought.

Bulla was older than his fan club. She was in her mid-twenties.

Gohan shook his head. Sure, his student was very pretty, & of a better age...but he was married.

Why was he even debating this topic? It was a case closed. Despite his marital woes, he would never step out on Videl—ever.

Besides, Bulla wasn't interested in him. She just wanted to be on good terms with her professor, who happened to also be a friend of her family.

But at times, she would display some sort of sign of interest. Like the way her eyes lit up when he called her beautiful. He did it once more to see if her eyes would shine again, & they did. Gohan thoroughly enjoyed making her happy.

He debated whether to continue contacting her the way he did. One moment he would tell himself that it was unprofessional. Yet, he'd counter the same argument with the fact that it was all only friendly, nothing more.

Gohan admitted that the conversing eased the loneliness he felt when he finally did make it home to his apartment every night. Bulla was witty & very intelligent; they often had "deep" conversations through their texts about topics ranging from news to science. Then there was a side of Bulla that was casual & humorous, & they'd have silly texts that meant absolutely nothing.

He furrowed his brows. Gohan hated to compare his wife to Bulla, but his mind wouldn't stop him from doing so. Bulla was a 24 year old college student, with a personality that could only be framed by having Bulma as a mother & Vegeta as a father. Video was in her late 40's, so naturally her personality would be mellowed by marriage & motherhood. Though she was just as beautiful as they day they first met, beauty wasn't the only thing that enlightened Gohan, though it certainly helped. Videl wasn't much for engaging discussion on different topics. They barely talked about simple things together—like Pan's progress in school, or even who would do the grocery shopping this week.

He stood, taking his suitcase in hand.

Gohan flipped the light switches, the lecture hall becoming dark; the only sliver of light coming in from the door in which he locked as he exited.

* * *

><p>"A term paper," Bulla declared woefully later that evening at the dinner table. "I mean, it's an intro course to physics!"<p>

"It shouldn't be that difficult for you," Trunks noted, taking a bite of his steak.

"Yeah, Bulla—you of all students would pass with flying colors," Bulma added, her fork poking at her colorful salad.

"You guys just don't get it," Bulla replied. "Term papers are for more difficult classes—the kind where you sweat bullets wondering whether you've passed or not. Am I right?" Her eyes searched the dinner table for answers. Her older brother shrugged halfheartedly, his focus more on his plate of food. Her mother's gaze was wary; her father's the same as always—a direct, unmoving stare as he chewed, his expression unreadable.

"Geez, I thought Trunks would be the lazy child," Bulma chimed.

"It's not that I'm _lazy_," Bulla continued. "I'm just all for an uneventful first semester as a college freshman. Is that too much to ask?"

"If you think about it," Trunks said, mouth full. "Intro Physics isn't all that easy—it just is for you."

"Maybe so. But I don't think a term paper's necessary."

"Gohan's a great professor; he wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle," Bulma said.

"He's going to help me anyway—I asked him to," Bulla replied.

"Why would you need help?" Vegeta finally piped up between a bite.

"Because I want a perfect A, Daddy," she answered with a half-truth.

"Well I think it's great that Bulla is consulting Gohan's help! He has a lot to teach her," her mother said. ""In fact, you should see about meeting him during the week—I bet he'll be pleased to know how eager you are to attend his class."

"I told him that I'd drop by his office on campus some time," Bulla replied.

"Why stop there? Visit him at home some time," the other blue-haired female prodded. "He tells me all the time that he's not up to much when he isn't teaching."

"Oh?" Bulla inquired, her interest piqued.

"Yes! It'll show him how dedicated you are to your education. Imagine all the awards & honors Gohan could nominate you for!" Bulma's eyes glimmered at the thought of her daughter being the top student at the university.

"Hnm," Bulla grunted, a sound reminiscent of her father's. "Why would I go all the way to the outskirts for that?"

"No, honey—Gohan stays in an apartment here in the city during the week," Bulma said.

Bulla's eyebrows raised. "He does? What about Videl? & Pan?"

"They stay close to Chi-Chi," Trunks replied. "Goten tells me he even visits Gohan sometimes."

Bulla's lips curled into a small smile. "I'll think about it."

"-prestigious awards, like the Young Woman's Fellowship in Medical Sciences," Bulma said excitedly.

"We'll see." Bulla excused herself from the dinner table. She didn't care to be nominated for the silly awards whose names her mother spouted off happily, but she did find another golden opportunity to spend time with Gohan with no distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>an**; :D There you have it! Hope that was worth the wait. See you in another month! Or another seven months. lolololjk. I hope. o_o;


End file.
